A contemporary aircraft may include the use of a synthetic vision system, which may present the crew with a display showing a computer generated representation of the world in front of the aircraft. Such a synthetic vision system improves the ability of a flight crew to orient themselves with respect to geographical terrain and obstacles and provides them with images corresponding to what they would actually see out of the windshield of the cockpit under clear visibility conditions. Such a system may be particularly useful when visibility is poor outside the aircraft. Current synthetic vision systems are limited to providing the crew with a forward looking view.